


Fragmenty

by newskyillusion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newskyillusion/pseuds/newskyillusion
Summary: Jego matka chciała, by został księgowym. Mówiła, że to spokojna praca, że ludzie zawsze będą potrzebowali kogoś, kto by za nich liczył.Phil nigdy nie miał większych problemów z matematyką, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zawsze ją lubił. Była logiczna i spójna, wszystko miało swój początek i koniec. Problem polegał na tym, że Phil nie chciał zostać księgowym.Tekst został napisany i opublikowany na forum pisarskim w 2012 roku.Phil i Clint pre Avengers Initiative.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 12





	Fragmenty

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst z 2012 roku, proszę być łaskawym. 
> 
> I dziękuję! :)

Jego matka chciała, by został księgowym. Mówiła, że to spokojna praca, że ludzie zawsze będą potrzebowali kogoś, kto by za nich liczył.   
Phil nigdy nie miał większych problemów z matematyką, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zawsze ją lubił. Była logiczna i spójna, wszystko miało swój początek i koniec. Problem polegał na tym, że Phil nie chciał zostać księgowym.   
Kiedy miał sześć lat, jego ojciec kupił mu komiks z Kapitanem Ameryką, pierwszym Amerykańskim super bohaterem który walczył ze złem, no i przy okazji uderzył Hitlera w twarz. Był to jeden ze starszych numerów, więc gdy tylko Phil dostał jakieś drobne od rodziców, albo wiedział iż mogą mu coś kupić, zawsze prosił o nowy komiks. Potem zaczął chodzić do kina, czasami w koszulce z tarczą Steve’a Rogersa, czasami z jego figurką w dłoni.   
Kapitan Ameryka był jego wzorem: był wszystkim, czym Phil chciał zostać, kiedy dorośnie.   
Jego matka nie była zbytnio zaskoczona, gdy osiemnastoletni Phil ogłosił jej, że zamierza wstąpić do wojska zaraz po studiach. Phil Coulson chciał służyć swojemu krajowi odkąd tylko pamiętał. 

*   
  
Jak się okazało Phil Coulson był bardzo dobrym żołnierzem. Bez mrugnięcia okiem wykonywał rozkazy, na obelgi przełożonych podczas ćwiczeń reagował „tak jest, sir!”. Coulson przez około dwa lata pozostał w swojej jednostce, a potem posunął się na krok szalony, zdaniem jego kolegów po fachu.   
Postanowił spróbować swoich sił w Navy SEAL.   
Po kilku miesiącach ciężkich treningów, tarzania się w błocie, bólu a niekiedy i strachu, Phil Coulson został oficjalnie przyjęty w szeregi i otrzymał broszkę ze złotym orłem trzymającym trójząb. Nie świętował hucznie, napisał tylko długi list do rodziców. Ci odpisali mu, że są dumni ze swojego syna.   
Został przydzielony od grupy siódmej, z bazą w Coronado w Californii. 

* 

Na pierwszą misję został wysłany po kolejnych tygodniach pełnych żmudnych treningów, błota i brudu, lekkich poparzeń słonecznych i symulowanych akcji.   
Phil Coulson nie narzekał. Był żołnierzem. 

* 

Jego pierwszą akcją był zwiad mający na celu zbadać miejsca, do których będą podróżować Amerykańscy dygnitarze w Iraku.   
Coulson po raz pierwszy strzelał do ludzi, żywych z krwi i kości, którzy w prawdzie mówili w innymi języku, ale mierzyli do niego z broni zasłaniając twarze chustami, byli więc nie tylko potencjalnym zagrożeniem, ale wrogami.   
Z pierwszej akcji zapamiętał nie tylko pierwszego człowieka, którego zastrzelił (głowa owinięta czarną chustą, krótki urwany krzyk, który z siebie wydał, gdy kula przebiła na wylot jego wątrobę, specyficzny odgłos, jakie wydało upadające na ziemię ciało i niewielkie kłęby brudu i kurzu unoszące się nad nim przez chwilę). Zapamiętał również wchodzący wszędzie piasek, uwagi które cały jego zespół otrzymał od żołnierzy z trzeciej drużyny dzień przed wyjazdem w teren. Zapamiętał żar, krople potu spływające mu po szyi i wsiąkające powoli w jego mundur. Blask promieni słońca odbijający się od blach i wszechogarniający zapach kurzu.   
Spisał się dobrze podczas pierwszej akcji. Oraz podczas drugiej, trzeciej, czwartej.   
Szóstym razem, gdy mieli wyruszyć do Wietnamu, Coulson po raz pierwszy objął dowodzenie. I nikogo to nie zdziwiło, Coulson był piekielnie dobry w organizowaniu różnych rzeczy. Widok upadających na ziemię kolegów sprawił, że jego nerwy stały się stalowe, a refleks wyostrzał się z każdą misją.   
Coulson był dobrym żołnierzem, ale była jeszcze jedna rzecz, w której był lepszy.   
W dowodzeniu nimi. 

* 

— Nazywam się generał Nick Fury – przedstawił się czarnoskóry mężczyzna z opaską na lewym oku, podając mu dłoń. Coluson wstał i zasalutował mu, jak na żołnierza niższą rangą przystało, a dopiero potem ją uścisnął. Fury uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust i wskazał Philowi krzesło naprzeciw jego.   
Dostał zaproszenie na to spotkanie dosyć niespodziewanie. Trzy dni temu wrócił ze swojej dziewiętnastej misji i rozpakowywał rzeczy w swoim niewielkim pokoju w kwaterze głównej, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie. Do środka wszedł jego przełożony, któremu zasalutował.   
— Dobra robota, Coulson – zaczął Whening, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. — Nie wiem, jakim cudem, mówiąc bardziej po przyjacielsku, zwróciłeś na siebie uwagę Fury’ego, ale muszę powiedzieć, że nieźle trafiłeś – dodał starszy mężczyzna z nutką radości, którą łatwo można było przeoczyć, jeśli nie było się Coulsonem.   
— Sir?   
— Generał Nick Fury, nadzorujący Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.   
— Dosyć długa nazwa, sir.   
Whening uśmiechnął się tylko kącikiem ust, a w jego stalowych oczach Phil zobaczył ten sam błysk, który widział, gdy pułkownik mówił chłopakom jak dobrze się spisali. Oczywiście, najczęściej podczas pochwał nagle jego wodolejstwo gdzieś znikało.   
— Mi to mówisz. Coulson, jutro masz się stawić w moim gabinecie o dwunastej. Zrozumiano?   
— Tak, sir!   
W odpowiedzi Whening kiwnął tylko głową.   
— Powodzenia Phil – dodał tylko, otwierając drzwi.   
Jak się okazało, Nick Fury przyjechał osobiście do Coronado, by zaproponować Coulsonowi nową posadę.   
— Na razie nic wyszukanego, musimy jakoś zacząć. – Nick położył na biurku plik dokumentów i przesunął je w stronę Coulsona. – Stawka jest odrobinę większa niż tutaj, z czasem będzie lepiej. Poza tym, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć – Fury rozłożył ręce w teatralnym geście – mamy więcej zabawek niż inni chłopcy w piaskownicy. Poza tym, przydałby się nam ktoś taki, jak ty.   
— Czyli kto, jeśli mogę zapytać, sir?   
— Ktoś, kto potrafi przywołać innych chłopców do porządku i porządnie im przyłożyć, żołnierzu.   
Fury zostawił go w gabinecie mówiąc, że ma czas do jutra.   
Po przejrzeniu dokumentów Phil sam odszukał generała w kwaterze i przyjął jego propozycje, nie podając co go jednak do Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division przekonało. 

* 

Phil ma trzydzieści jeden lat i widział zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.   
Zbyt wiele krwi, zbyt wiele osób, które nigdy nie dożyły jego wieku.   
Wie też zbyt wiele rzeczy. Fury po kilku tygodniach w S.H.I.E.L.D. zaczyna go traktować jak równego sobie, nic nie robiąc sobie z zasad hierarchii. Na początku trochę to Philowi przeszkadzało, przyzwyczaił się do otrzymywania rozkazów, ale po jakimś czasie zaczyna się przyzwyczajać. Fury ma swój styl dowodzenia, bazujący częściowo na strachu, częściowo na szacunku, a częściowo po prostu na tym, że niekiedy bardzo szybko można go wkrurwić.   
Maria Hill, druga osoba w dowodzeniu, jest inna. Twardsza niż jakakolwiek poznana wcześniej przez Coulsona kobieta, nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Rozkazy uważa za priorytet, jest silna i stanowcza. A poza tym, po sześciu piwach jest całkiem miła. Wśród młodszych agentów jest nazywana „Królową Lodu”. Phil jest ponoć nazywany Królem.   
W wieku trzydziestu trzech lat Phil traci matkę – rak macicy z przerzutami – pół roku później umiera jego ojciec. Coulson dostaje trzy dni wolnego na pogrzeb każdego z nich. Sprzedaje mieszkanie, w którym się wychował i kupuje inne, dwupokojowe niedaleko centrum Nowego Jorku. Jego szafa jest pełna czarnych garniturów skrojonych na miarę i białych koszul. Zawiera ona również trzy zwykłe t-shirt’y, jedną parę dżinsów i dwa komplety strojów do ćwiczeń. Na kasetach, a potem i na płytach DVD, ma nagrane programy typu Big Brother czy Superniania. Czasami Fury rzuca Phila w jakąś akcję, często w sam jej środek albo na koniec, żeby zamiótł bałagan. Coulsonowi to nie przeszkadza, wykonuje rozkazy.   
Tylko, że w wypadku tej pracy, Coulson widzi efekty. Gdy był w Navy Seal zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę poprzez ochronę danego dygnitarza, albo inną akcją coś osiągnęli. Podczas pracy z Fury’m Coulson rozgryzał siatki terrorystyczne i zapobiegał zamachom. Podobało mu się to, że widzi efekty swojej pracy.   
Cztery lata po wstąpieniu do Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division Fury wzywa go do siebie. Na dzień dobry rzuca mu całkiem pokaźny stos akt i mówi Coulsonowi, że od tego momentu dostanie odrobinę inne zdanie. Ma stworzyć duet, na razie, sprawnie funkcjonujący. Phil otwiera plik i dusi westchnięcie, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie przypięte spinaczem do pierwszej strony.   
Nie mówi jednak nic oprócz „tak jest, sir”. 

* 

Clint Barton był za ciekawski, zbyt pewny siebie i za młody, zdaniem Coulsona. Mimo to przywitał go na Hellcarierze przedstawiając się jako jego opiekun. Barton odpowiada mu:   
— Nie potrzebuję niańki, jestem dużym chłopcem.   
Coulson zacisnął tylko odrobinę mocniej szczękę.   
Clint Barton, jak się okazało na strzelnicy i podczas testów fizycznych, był również zdecydowanie zbyt dobry jak na swój wiek. Nie ważne, jak mały byłby cel, albo jak daleko czy jak szybko by się poruszał, Clint zawsze trafiał. Po trzech dniach na strzelnicy młodsi agenci i rekruci zaczęli nazywać go Hawkeye. Barton tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, gdy pewnego dnia powiedział mu o tym Coulson, i spokojnie upił łyk swojej kawy (czarnej, bez mleka czy cukru).   
— Czyżbyś używał bardziej nieprzyzwoitych określeń, sir? – Blondyn podniósł do góry brew, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie. Byli w biurze Phila, a przynajmniej Phil był tam by robić coś pożytecznego, Clint tylko siedział na krześle naprzeciw i przerywał jego papierkową robotę co jakiś czas, albo zaglądając do jego raportów, albo plotkując – jednostronnie – o innych agentach.   
Coulson po raz pierwszy od dwóch godzin podniósł wzrok z nad papierów.   
— Zależy jakie określenia uważasz za nieprzyzwoite, agencie Barton – odpowiada, z najlepszą twarzą pokerzysty, na jaką go stać w tym momencie. Blondyn po drugiej stronie biurka przez moment krztusi się kawą. Clint nie pokazuje jak bardzo usatysfakcjonowany jest z jego reakcji.   
Chcesz grać w tą grę, Barton? Proszę bardzo. Zagrajmy. 

* 

Po piątej, szóstej, siódmej wspólnej misji, Coulson z dumą może stwierdzić, że jakoś przyzwyczaił się do tego, że dla Agenta Bartona cisza radiowa trwa przez maksymalnie piętnaście minut, że kocha marudzić podczas strzelanin („Kurwa, Coulson, czemu dajesz mi coraz tępych przeciwników? Przecież każdy, kto widzi faceta z łukiem i strzałą zaczyna uciekać, a nie biegnie w twoją stronę z nożem i okrzykiem bojowym!”) oraz flirtować. Nawet, gdy nie są jedynymi osobami na misji.   
Na początku Fury zapisał ich jako partnerów. Phil miał „opiekować” się Clintem, obserwować go podczas akcji i zdawać dokładne raporty. Owszem, w swoich sprawozdaniach umieszczał wszystkie wady Bartona, takie jak: brak szacunku dla osób z wyższym stanowiskiem w hierarchii S.H.I.L.E.D.u, nieumiejętność szanowania ciszy radiowej, oraz wielu innych. Zawsze jednak dodawał, że Clint Barton jest najlepszym strzelcem, jakiegokolwiek widział i że nikt nie może się z nim równać. To chyba przekonało Fury’ego, a może nawet i Hill, by przez pierwsze sześć misji Phil Coulson pozostał partnerem Bartona. Na siódmą misję posłali ich jako drużynę, z trzema innymi agentami. Gdy wrócili do Hellcarriera agent Sitwell, który niejednokrotnie pracował z Coulsonem, ze współczuciem klepnął go po ramieniu. Phil w odpowiedzi kiwnął tylko głową widząc swoje odbicie w okularach łysego mężczyzny, i bez słowa oddalił się, by skarcić Bartona za jego liczne, nieprzyzwoite uwagi, dotyczące seksualności przeciwników.   
Clint Barton, ku przerażeniu Coulsona, był też zbyt przystojny. Podobny do Kapitana Ameryki, z blond włosami ale znaczniej ciemniejszymi, niebieskimi oczami. Nie był tak wysoki jak Steve Rogers, ani nie posiadał takiej niesamowitej postury. Ale było coś w napięciu mięśni jego ramienia podczas napinania łuku, w sposobie oddychania, gdy wypuszczał strzałę, w lekkim mrużeniu oczu, gdy przypatrywał się celowi, że Coluson musiał cofnąć się o krok, gdy zobaczył to wszystko w Bartonie pewnej nocy na strzelnicy.   
— Nie nadwyrężaj tylko mięśni, Barton – rzucił Coulson przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia. W oddali usłyszał przyjemny śmiech Hawkeye’a, który oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Phil zacisnął tylko dłonie i starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo chciałby poluźnić swój krawat. 

* 

Coulson zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawie cała załoga Hellcarriera współczuje mu jego wychowanka. Po sześciu miesiącach Clinta znają wszyscy technicy, po siedmiu dochodzi do tego personel medyczny. Mija rok i kilkanaście tygodni, a nawet na mostku głównym agenci witają go kiwnięciem głową, bądź lekkim uśmiechem.   
Hill patrzy tylko na Clinta z pod lekko przymrużonych powiek, za każdym razem krzyżując ręce, gdy ten pojawia się w głównym centrum dowodzenia Hellcarriera.   
Pomiędzy nimi nic się nie zmienia. Barton dalej przesiaduje w jego biurze, nawet gdy Coulson jest bardzo zajęty. Przestał już jednak przerywać mu w pracy, ale posunął się o krok dalej. Zaczął przynosić ze sobą książki, i o zgrozo, dwa kubki kawy. Phil nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jak Barton się dowiedział jaką kawę woli (czarną, słodką jak miód).   
— Co ty robisz? – zapytał go Phil pewnego dnia, gdy skończył właśnie swój czwarty raport. Barton podniósł głowę znad „Zbrodni i kary” i odpowiedział:   
— Hmmm?   
Coulson przyglądał się Bartonowi przez kilka sekund, po czym kręcąc głową mruknął pod nosem „nieważne” i wrócił do pisania, jak się potem okazało, czterdziestostronicowego raportu z grupowej misji z Petersburga który stał się, jak mówił agent Barton (cytując tym samym Stiwella) „najlepszym przykładem jak powinny wyglądać sprawozdania grupowe, które biorą pod uwagę wszystkie zalety i wady poszczególnych aspektów misji, a potem podsumowują je w najlepszym zakończeniu, jakie kiedykolwiek czytałem”.   
Phil pisząc o braku kontaktu z łącznikiem nie zauważył, że Clint przestał czytać. Przyglądał się starszemu mężczyźnie z lekkim uśmiechem przez kilka minut. Potem sięgnął po jego kubek i napełnił go do pełna kawą z niewielkiego ekspresu, który stał na szafce z aktami niedaleko drzwi.   
Phil nawet nie zauważył. 

* 

Potem, przynajmniej dla Coulsona, naturalnym wydaje się, gdy Barton z prześladowania go w biurze przerzucił się na prześladowanie go poza nim.   
— Ładnie się urządziłeś – stwierdził na dzień dobry blondyn, wychylając się zza kanapy Coulsona. Ten spokojnie ściągnął marynarkę, położył klucze na blacie szafki, w której chował buty i dopiero potem zwrócił się w stronę Bartona.   
— Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie, nie odpowiadaj, chyba nie chce wiedzieć. – Dotknął dwoma palcami skroni i westchnął głośno, zamykając oczy.   
Nie zaskoczyło go to, że Barton uśmiechał się szeroko, gdy je otworzył.   
— Wiesz co Coulson, jak na agenta S.H.I.E.L.D. masz zdecydowanie zbyt dużo nagranych odcinków „Extreme Makeover: Home Edition”.   
Przez moment nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć.   
— Lubię ten program, Barton.   
— Clint. No co? –dodał szybko, widząc jak Phil podnosi brew. – Jestem po robocie – podniósł do ust piwo i upił duży łyk. Coulson wiedział, że to piwo z jego lodówki, widział kropelki wody powoli spływające po szkle. Nawet nie miał ochoty, czy siły, wrzeszczeć – co jeszcze się nie zdarzyło – na Bartona. Był zmęczony, spotkanie z Fury’m i Hill przedłużyło się o trzy godziny, nie miał ochoty się wykłócać. Nie zaszczycił Clinta nawet spojrzeniem: odwrócił się w stronę przylegającej do salonu łazienki, wziął prysznic i przebrał się w czyste ubranie, które zawsze zostawiał na pralce. Gdy wrócił do salonu, Clint zdążył już włączyć ostatni odcinek „Extreme Makeover”, więc Phil wziął tylko wczorajszą chińszczyznę i dołączył do drugiego mężczyzny na kanapie.   
Kiedy odcinek się skończył, Phil zapytał Clinta, czy będzie potrzebował jakiegoś koca.   
Oczywiście, Clint powiedział, że tak. 

* 

— Jakim cudem dostajesz dodatkowy kawałek ciasta? – zapytał go pewnego dnia Barton, kładąc swoją tackę z jedzeniem naprzeciw jego. Dochodziła północ, w stołówce na Hellcarrierze oprócz nich były cztery osoby, które bez większego zainteresowania grzebały widelcami w swoim jedzeniu.   
— Poprosiłem – odpowiedział Phil, nawijając na widelec makaron z parmezanem.   
— Chyba sobie kpisz! Kiedy ja poprosiłem o jeszcze jeden kawałek jabłecznika, myślałem że Nora zdzieli mnie chochlą po twarzy.   
— Ta, zdarzały się już takie wypadki. – Phil upił ostatni łyk koli z puszki i położył ją na tacy. Bez słowa wstał, wyrzucił resztki obiadu do śmieci i na odchodnym powiedział „dobranoc Nora!”   
  
Kiedy trzy dni później położył przed Clintem jego dodatkową porcję ciasta, blondyn uśmiechnął się jak pięciolatek, który dostał najlepszy prezent na świecie. 

* 

Nie często Phil Coulson pozwał sobie na przerwy. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że praca to jego życie. Całkowicie oddany, był, zdaniem dużej liczby agentów, asem w rękawie Fury’ego. Sitwell powiedział mu całkiem niedawno, że duża ilość młodszych agentów, szczególnie płci damskiej, była pod wrażeniem jego zawsze wyprasowanych koszul.   
Usiadł na skraju Hellcariera, mając pod stopami silnik numer jeden: olbrzymią turbinę, która na jego oko mogłaby pomieścić dwa korty tenisowe. Hellcarrier nie wystartował jeszcze w powietrze, Fury powiedział mu, że da rozkaz około południa, co dawało Coulsonowi trzy godziny i dwadzieścia pięć minut na wpatrywanie się w leniwie falujące morze.   
— Przydałoby ci się trochę słońca, szefie. Powinieneś podwinąć rękawy, chociaż poza nadgarstek. – Obok Phila z cichym brzdękiem został położony sześciopak piwa. – Dobrze wyglądasz w tych okularach, Phil. Co, jestem po pracy – dodaje Barton z pretensją w głosie, widząc spojrzenie Coulsona zza jego uchylonych okularów. Clint siada po turecku obok niego, otwierając piwo o krawędź Hellcarriera. Coulson przygląda mu się przez chwilę jego odsłoniętym ramionom, śladom potu na plecach i zmrużonym oczom.   
— Więc… Navy Seals, co? – zapytał Barton między pierwszym a drugim łykiem piwa. – Widziałem koszulkę w mieszkaniu – dodał, widząc zdzwione spojrzenie Phila. – Sądziłem, że byłeś Rangersem. Znaczy, przed wstąpieniem do S.H.I.E.L.E.D. wiesz, jak Sitwell.   
— Dla mnie to byli Navy Seals, dla Sitwella Rangersi.   
— Więc czemu obaj skończyliście w S.H.I.E.L.D.? Z tego co wiem, Fury nie gwarantuje wam powrotu w teren w innej roli niż koordynatorów całe akcji.   
— Chciałem coś zmienić – odpowiedział Coulson szybko, trochę za szybko jak na swój gust, ale Clint tylko zmrużył oczy i pociągnął łyk piwa. – Chciałem zobaczyć efekt własnej pracy, tu i teraz, a nie przez pryzmat jakiejś polityki.   
Clint uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział o czym Coulson mówi.   
Skoro byli już przy pytaniach na temat ich przeszłości…   
— Więc… cyrk?   
— Jep. Najlepszy sposób, by wyrwać się z nieciekawego domu dziecka: dołączyć do cyrku!   
— Podobało ci się tam?   
— A komu by się nie podobało? Byłem dzieciakiem Phil, jarało mnie to, że wspinałem się na czterometrowe drabiny i chodziłem po linie.   
Phil nie zapytał się, czy podobało się to jego bratu, Barney’owi. Czytał dokumenty, wiedział jak ich związek potoczył się dalej. Clint na początku wybrał tą złą stronę, tak samo jak jego starszy brat, ale teraz siedział z nim na Hellcarrierze i w spokoju popijał piwo. Facet, który wcześniej groził ludziom strzałą w tyłek, teraz groził groźniejszym ludziom strzałą prosto w serce.   
Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.   
Clint wziął głęboki wdech, podrapał się po głowie i zapytał:   
— Może chciałbyś kiedyś…   
— Personel medyczny proszony jest na pokład. Cały personel medyczny proszony jest na pokład! – Rozległ się głos Hill z głośników. Phil odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia z wieży kontrolnej, która za razem była jedynym wejściem pod pokład Hellcarriera i zobaczył około dwudziestu ludzi w białych kitlach biegnących w stronę jednego z pasów, na którym lądował właśnie duży helikopter transportowy.   
— Zero czternaście – przeczytał na głos Phil numer samolotu, po czym dodał, zrywając się niemalże z miejsca: - Sitwell.   
Jasper Sitwell wyjechał razem z siedmioma innymi agentami – w tym dwoje z nich było zaraz po swoich testach w terenie - do Sao Paulo, na tygodniową misję. Mieli za zadanie chronić świadka koronnego, prawą rękę tamtejszej mafii narkotykowej, przed i w trakcie jego zeznań. Informatorzy donieśli Fury’emu, że główny boss dowiedział się o zdradzie i wyłożył potężne pieniądze za głowę swojego byłego współpracownika. S.H.I.E.L.D. monitorowało chyba każdego prywatnego mordercę, który byłby w stanie podjąć się owego zdania, biorąc pod uwagę ilość środków, jakie powziął Fury. Żadna z monitorowanych osób nie przyjęła zlecenia, z tego, co wiedział Coulson.   
To miało być proste zadanie, powiedział mu Sitwell dzień przed wyjazdem. Miał wyszkolonych ludzi, duże zaplecze i ciche poparcie rządu Brazylijskiego. Spiszą zeznania, zabiorą świadka i jego najbliższych do samolotu i przetransportują do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie dadzą mu zupełnie nową tożsamość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa.   
Najwidoczniej coś jednak poszło nie tak, pomyślał Coulson idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę samolotu, skoro tylko Sitwell może z niego wyjść o własnych siłach.   
Na płycie lotniskowej już stał Fury, groźnie górujący nad innymi pracownikami. Couslon zszedł z drogi lekarzom pchającym łóżka z rannymi w stronę wejścia do Hellcarriera i stanął obok Fury’ego. Sitwell utykał na prawą nogę, miał podbite lewe oko, rozciętą wargę, czoło, kilkanaście zadrapań w okolicach szyi i obojczyków oraz ślady sadzy na garniturze. Nie licząc zakrwawionych rękawów marynarki i koszuli. I to nie była jego krew, podejrzewał Couloson.   
— Raport, Sitwell – powiedział Fury ostrym tonem. Nie ostrym, bo nie był wściekły na Sitwella, groźny gdyż potrzebował wiedzieć, co się do cholery stało.   
— Straciłem Samsona, Blake’a, Kraton i Jones, agentka Pool i agent Stonewall są w stanie krytycznym. Agentowi White’owi najprawdopodobniej będą musieli amputować prawą nogę aż do kolana. Mieliśmy dużo rannych cywili, nie mam zielonego pojęcia ilu z nich przeżyło. Trzy wybuchy: dwa auta pułapki, jedna bomba była chyba przy drodze.   
— Co się tam do cholery stało, Sitwell.   
— Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, sir. – Odpowiedział Fury’emu. Jasper zdjął okulary i przetarł twarz. Wyglądał jak człowiek, któremu ktoś nagle odebrał wszystko, jak człowiek, który widział zdecydowanie zbyt wiele i który potrzebował odpoczynku. – Jedyna przydana rzecz, o której mogę obecnie powiedzieć to to, że nasz cel zdjęła rudowłosa kobieta, biała, około metr osiemdziesiąt.   
Coulson widział, jak Fury zaciska szczęki. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna kazał zgłosić się Sitwellowi do lekarzy i odpocząć. Gdy Jasper zniknął w wejściu, dyrektor S.H.I.E.L.D zaklął pod nosem.   
— Większy problem niż się spodziewaliśmy, sir? – zapytał Coulson, ściągając okulary. Fury skinął na niego dłonią, by za nim podążył.   
— Żebyś wiedział, Coulson. Powiedz swojemu łucznikowi żeby był gotowy w każdym momencie, możliwe, że będziemy go potrzebować.   
— Sir, z kim mamy do czynienia?   
— Z byłym pieprzonym sowieckim szpiegiem, który najwyraźniej wyrabia swoje imię na rynku.   
— Sir?   
— Zapamiętaj, Coulson. Czarna Wdowa. Do końca tygodnia chcę wiedzieć o niej wszystko, zrozumiano!   
— Tak jest, sir! – Powiedział Coulson, omal nie salutując. 

* 

Tak, jak Fury mu rozkazał: do końca tygodnia Phil wie wszystko o „Czarnej Wdowie”. A przynajmniej to, co może znaleźć, tymi bardziej legalnymi i mniej legalnymi środkami. Przez dwa dni z rzędu siedzi w biurze, wertując stare zeznania, raporty i dokumenty. Kilku młodszych agentów, których Hill jakimś cudem podpięła pod tą akcję, wysyła na jego S.H.I.E.L.Dowską skrzynkę pocztową każde zdjęcie, na którym widnieje chociażby skrawek Czarnej Wdowy.   
Albo Natashy Romanov, jak zwykła się przedstawiać swoim pracodawcom.   
Podczas gdy Phil drukuje i wpina każdą wzmiankę do coraz to pokaźniejszego folderu, Clint od czasu do czasu, pomiędzy treningami (Coulson wywnioskował to z ręcznika przerzuconego niedbale przez ramię i zapachu żelu pod prysznic, jaki wypełniał jego biuro, za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do niego Barton). Siada na swoim miejscu, naprzeciw biurka Phila, zwyczajowo przychodząc z kubkiem kawy. Jednak tym razem przegląda to, co zgromadził Phil i jego podwładni, liżąc kciuk przed przewróceniem kartek.   
To, niestety, też nie umknęło Philowi.   
Coulson nigdy nie widziałby Clint czytał informacje dotyczące ich przyszłego celu. Tak, przeglądał dokumenty, oglądał zdjęcia, ale zawsze wolał, by Phil streścił mu nawyki osoby, którą miał zdjąć. Jestem słuchowcem, mówił Barton, lepiej zapamiętuje rzeczy, kiedy je usłyszę.   
Phil oddał Fury’emu całą dokumentację po dwóch dniach i czterech godzinach. Ten otworzył siedemdziesięciostronicowy folder, przerzucił trzy kartki i kiwnął głową z aprobatą.   
— Czy ja rozmawiałem z tobą o podwyżce, Phil? – Fury uśmiechnął się z aprobatą, kładąc folder na biurku, tuż obok chińszczyzny na wynos.   
— Nie, sir. Zdaję mi się, że nie odbyliśmy jeszcze takiej konwersacji.   
— Dobrze, dobrze. Wyślę ciebie i Bartona na jeszcze dwie, trzy misje i przestaniesz być jego opiekunem. Mam nadzieje, że takie coś ci odpowiada?   
— Tak, sir. – Automatycznie powiedział Phil, ale tak naprawdę nie podobało mu się to w ogóle. 

* 

— Coś się stało? – zapytał Clint, gdy Phil stanął w wejściu do swojego mieszkania i oparł się o drzwi. Barton wychylił się z kuchni połączonej z przedpokojem. W powietrzu unosi się zapach smażonych warzyw i przypraw. – Phil? – dodał Clint, gdy Coulson nie ruszał się przez dłuższą chwilę, przyglądając się mu uważnie.   
O Boże, Coulson, wpadłeś zbyt głęboko. 

* 

Jego ojciec ze spokojem przyjął fakt, że jego syn jest gejem. Był przykładem stoickiego spokoju, więc gdy szesnastoletni Phil przyznał się przy sobotnim obiedzie, że chyba jednak woli tą samą płeć, jego ojciec podniósł wzrok znad czytanej gazety i z twarzą pokerzysty powiedział:   
— Wiedzieliśmy to, odkąd skończyłeś pięć lat i powiedziałeś, że poślubisz Marka z sąsiedztwa, bo dziewczynki są, i tu cytuje, „ble”.   
Jego matka zapytała go tylko, czy chce więcej fasolki szparagowej.   
  
Potem była armia i „Don’t Ask Don’t Tell”. Phil zdecydowanie nie był typem mężczyzny, który potrzebowałby partnera tylko i wyłącznie na jedną noc, ale wstydził się przyznać sam przed sobą, że takie sytuacje się zdarzały.   
Dzięki Bogu nie musiał płacić nikomu za seks.   
Jego najdłuższy związek trwał cztery miesiące, nie był zbyt udany, i składał się bardziej z seksu niż partnerstwa.   
Phil nigdy nie żałował, że nie ma rodziny czy stałego partnera. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, jak chociażby ratowanie świata przed niezwykle niebezpieczną siatką terrorystyczną. To było znacznie ważniejsze niż jego życie prywatne. 

*  
  
Następnym razem Phil usłyszał o Czarnej Wdowie niecałe dwa tygodnie później. Był na misji razem z Bartonem w Wielkiej Brytanii i na pięć dni został odcięty od komunikacji S.H.I.E.L.D. Kiedy wrócił do Hellcarriera Hill poinformowała ich tylko, że dyrektor Fury spodziewa się Bartona w swoim gabinecie zaraz po powrocie. Hill kiwnęła na niego głową, gdy Phil podniósł pytająco do góry brew a Clint zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do biura Nicka.   
— Zdarzył się… incydent. – Zaczęła kobieta, gdy stanęli obok jej stanowiska na głównym pokładzie. Przezroczyste ekrany były pełne pootwieranych folderów dotyczących nadchodzących misji. – Nawet nie incydent, a sabotaż. W szpitalu w Californii wybuch pożar, zginęło trzydziestu sześciu cywili, w tym dziesięć noworodków. Okazało się, że w szpitalu przebywał były rosyjski szpieg, leczył się na stwardnienie rozsiane. Gdy ogień został w miarę ugaszony znaleźliśmy go z podciętym gardłem w jego łóżku. Dwóch ochroniarzy zostało uduszony, trzeci miał podciętą tętnicę szyjną, czwarty kulkę w lewym oku. Z kamer dowiedzieliśmy się, że to Wdowa.   
— Clint ma ją zdjąć – stwierdził Phil, patrząc na Hill. Ta w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową.   
— To nasz priorytet. Dokonała zbyt wielu szkód, udało nam się podpiąć kilka wcześniejszych nieudanych akcji pod jej działania. Fury wysyła tylko Clinta, więc chyba możesz czuć się wolny.   
Phil kiwnął nieznacznie głową i podziękował Hill za informację. Odetchnąć mógł dopiero w biurze, chociaż nie do końca, bo kilka minut później Barton stał przed jego biurkiem. Coulson rozpiął marynarkę, powiesił ją na oparciu swojego fotela i podwinął rękawy koszuli.   
— Więc… - zaczął Clint, jakby trochę niepewnie. Coulson nie miał zamiaru go popędzać, ani nawet przeganiać. To była nowa sytuacja, sam jeszcze nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. – Pierwsza samodzielna akcja, huraaa i takie tam. Chcesz może życzyć mi powodzenia czy coś, mam być gotowy za trzy godziny.   
Phil Coulson spojrzał w oczy Bartona, niebieskie jak ocean. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, za którego był gotowy oddać życie, i który z pewnością zrobiłby to samo. Barton obdarzył go zaufaniem, które miał nadzieje nigdy nawet nie zszargać. Nie chciał mu życzyć powodzenia, bo Clint Barton go po prostu nie potrzebował.   
— Mam nadzieje, że raport napiszesz samodzielnie, a nie będziesz próbował przekupić mnie kawą – powiedział w końcu Coulson, odsuwając fotel. Znaczyło to: „Nie potrzebujesz ode mnie żadnych pochwał, wiesz że jesteś najlepszy”.   
Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko szczerząc zęby.   
— Awww, Coulson jak możesz, łamiesz mi serce! Przecież wiesz, że bez ciebie nie przeżyję dnia!   
Coulson przewrócił oczami, prawie niezauważalnie unosząc kąciki ust.   
— Ale to ma być dobra kawa, Barton. Zrozumiano?   
— Tak jest, sir! – Zasalutował mu blondyn.   
— Dobrze, a teraz idź się przygotować. I Barton? Nigdy więcej nie próbuj salutować, mój wewnętrzy żołnierz właśnie zwymiotował całe dzisiejsze menu z kafeterii.   
  
Pięć godzin po odjeździe Bartona, Coulson dowiaduje się, że wysłali go Kanady. Pół godziny później wie gdzie Clint się zatrzymał, o której wylądował jego samolot i co wziął ze sobą. Nie był zadowolony z takiego osiągnięcia, gdyby byłaby to sytuacja kryzysowa zdobyłby te dane w niecałe dziesięć minut. Jednakże czekała go papierkowa robota: zamierzał pomóc trochę Sitwellowi, wiedział, co to znaczy być odpowiedzialnym za drużynę i nie sprostać wymaganiom.   
Sitwell, podłączony do kroplówek, z laptopem na kolanie stukał powoli w klawiaturę. Był blady, okulary niemalże spadały mu z nosa. Phil nic nie mówiąc, usiadł obok jego łóżka i zabrał mu komputer. Sitwell już otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął.   
— Mogę zrobić własną papierkową robotę, Coulson – powiedział Latynos kładąc głowę na poduszce.   
Phil obdarzył go dosyć sceptycznym spojrzeniem i zaczął wypełniać dokumenty.   
— Powinieneś odpoczywać, a nie pracować – to jedyna odpowiedź, jaką zaszczycił Phil Sitwella. Ten drugi tylko westchnął i kilka minut później Coulson usłyszał miarowy oddech. Coulson kręcił się przez kilka sekund na niezbyt wygodnym krześle, szukając w miarę wygodnej pozycji, i przez trzy następne godziny nieprzerwanie wypełniał arkusz po arkuszu, napisał listy kondolencyjne, które później Sitwell i tak pewnie przepiszę albo nawet napisze odręcznie, wypełniał formularze i w duchu klął na amerykańską biurokrację. Kiedy skończył, wyłączył komputer i położył go na swoim miejscu, po czym wyszedł nie budząc Jaspera.   
W jego biurze było zadziwiająco zbyt spokojnie. Coulson zamknął za sobą drzwi i przez moment był zdziwiony, bowiem od bardzo dawna w jego pomieszczeniu służbowym nie panowała taka cisza. Przeważnie zawsze był tutaj Barton, nawet gdy powinien być na oddziale medycznym.   
Phil ściągał marynarkę i rozpiął rękawy koszuli by je podwinąć. Na jego biurku piętrzyły się papiery, dokumenty do przejrzenia i posortowania, jak i skargi od personelu S.H.I.E.L.D.u pod adresem Bartona. Chyba tylko on uwielbiał spadać z szybu wentylacyjnego tylko po to, by niczego niespodziewający się młodsi agenci mogli narobić ze strachu w gacie. Siadł za biurkiem, w swoim skórzanym fotelu z oparciami po obu stronach, i moment chowa twarz w dłoniach.   
Bo Phil Coulson nie wiedział, co robić.   
Przez ostatnie lata nie zaprzątał sobie głowy myślami o związku. Żył niemalże w celibacie, jeśli nie liczyć okazjonalnych nocy spędzonych w czyimś łóżku. Miał już swoje lata, rozumiał że los, Bóg czy cokolwiek co posiadało taką moc chciało, by Phil Coulson był samotny. I szczerze? Wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Miał swoje garnitury od Dolce & Gabany, swoją okropną telewizję rozrywkową, swoje książki. Miał też swoją pracę, która obejmowała większość jego życia. Nie było chyba zamężnego czy żonatego agenta S.H.I.E.L.D.u z tak wysokim statutem. Ta praca wiązała się z podróżami, siedzeniem po godzinach, namolnymi biurokratami i możliwością pozostania kaleką do końca życia. W grę wchodziła też okazjonalna utrata życia. Phil wiedział o kilku związkach pomiędzy agentami, ale jak to w prawie każdej agencji międzynarodowej, nikt nikomu do łóżka nie zaglądał. Trzeba tylko było odgrodzić życie osobiste z pracą grubą linią.   
Barton, z tym swoim szerokim uśmiechem, bezczelnymi odzywkami na wszystko i porażającą skutecznością był niczym powiew powietrza niosącego zapach deszczu w upalny dzień. Był czymś innym, odrobinę egzotycznym i nieosiągalnym, ale jakby wciąż na wyciągnięcie dłoni.   
No i jeszcze bezczelnie flirtował ze swoim opiekunem. Czasami nawet, gdy nie byli sami. To szczególnie zachodziło Philowi pod skórę. Problem jednak polegał na tym, że Phil do końca nie wiedział, czy Barton tylko się wygłupia czy naprawdę próbuje zaciągnąć go do łóżka.   
Na co niestety Phil by się zgodził.   
Jęknął i przetarł dłońmi twarz. Nie teraz na takie rozmyślania. W domu, przy zimnym piwie i powtórkami Superniani będzie mógł o tym pomyśleć.   
  
„W domu” okazało się znacznie później, niż Coulson podejrzewał. Papierkowa robota zamiast czterech godzin zabrała mu sześć i pół. Potem jego żołądek zaczął domagać się jedzenia, a powoli skradający się sen zmusił go do wypicia kawy. W trakcie jej dopijania, do jego biura wszedł Fury i nie pukając, czy witając się, powiedział tylko:   
— Straciliśmy wszelki kontakt radiowy z Bartonem półgodziny temu. Jego pokój jest pusty, żadnych śladów walki. Myślę, że chciałbyś wiedzieć jako pierwszy – powiedział, po czym zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami.   
Phil Coulson przeklął. Właśnie jego zimne piwo poszło się jebać.   
  
Postawili na nogi wszystkich dostępnych agentów w okolicy. Clint Barton miał, rzekomo, zapaść się pod ziemię, albo w jego przypadku zniknąć niczym szpilka w stogu siana. Nie użył ani razu od wylądowania w Kanadzie swojej karty, jego twarzy nie wychwyciła żadna kamera. Pięć godzin po utracie wszelkiego kontaktu z Haweye’em Phil Coulson jeszcze nawet nie zaczął się martwić.   
Hill zapewniła go, że wszyscy agenci w Kanadzie będą go szukać i prędzej czy później go znajdą. Fury łypał tylko z ekranu na ekran, wydając rozkazy ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i kazał Philowi iść się przespać, bo nie miał zamiaru wzywać jeszcze ekipy medycznej gdyby zemdlał, miał do odszukania „pierdolonego snajpera na wolności”. Phil powiedział tylko „tak jest” i ruszył do swojego mieszkania.   
Zawsze dobrze słuchał rozkazów.   
Trasa do mieszkania nie była jakoś szczególnie przyjemna. Wszystkie stacje radiowe, na jakie trafiał chyba chciały go rozjuszyć i puszczały AC/DC, którego wręcz nie cierpiał. Potem musiał ominąć dwie trzydziestoosobowe wycieczki turystów, co nie jest wcale zajęciem prostym. Gdy dotarł do swoich drzwi z ciężkim westchnieniem musiał odbezpieczyć swoją broń, bo ktoś najwidoczniej niezbyt dobrze ukrył fakt, że grzebał w zamku.   
Cierpliwość Phila Coulsona miała swoje granice. Niewielu osobom zdarzyło się osiągnąć ten poziom, na którym Phil chciał po prostu ich odstrzelić.   
W tym momencie jedną z tych osób był Clint Barton, który z uśmiechem na twarzy oraz opatrunkiem na czole i szczęce wychylił się z kuchni z patelnią w dłoni.   
— Genialnie, że przyszedłeś Phil, właśnie zamierzałem zrobić spaghetti. Tasha! – Powiedział głośniej Barton, odkładając patelnię na wyłączony palnik. Phil wszedł w głąb mieszkania, chowając broń. Przy oknie, wyglądając na Nowy Jork, stała rudowłosa kobieta. Na prawej ręce mała bandaż zaczynający się na łokciu a kończący w połowie ramienia, rozciętą wargę i plaster na lewej skroni. Kiwnęła Philowi na przywitanie i Coulson pomyślał, że jest zdecydowanie ładniejsza niż na rozmazanych fotografiach.   
— Clint powiedział, że pomożesz mi wejść do środka – powiedziała płynnie po angielsku, bez jakiegokolwiek akcentu w głosie. To oni już są na ty?, przemknęło Philowi przez głowę, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Odwrócił się w stronę Bartona, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie mógł nic powiedzieć.   
— Nienawidzę swojej pracy – mruknął Phil, wyciągając komórkę i wcisnął numer na klawiaturze, który od razu połączył go z numerem Fury’ego. – Generale. – Phil poluźnił swój krawat i wszedł do swojej sypialni. Gdy zamykał drzwi usłyszał jak Barton mówi coś, co brzmiało jak „mówiłem, że on jest fantastyczny”.   
— Fury przyjedzie za dwadzieścia minut. Wiesz jak to przebiegnie, prawda? – zapytał Natashę Romanov, gdy skończył krótką, acz burzliwą rozmowę ze swoim szefem. Ta znowu kiwnęła głową.   
— Dziękuję.   
— Nie dziękuj mi, ale Bartonowi. Będziesz miała niezły dług do spłacenia.   
Natasha ponownie kiwnęła głową, ale tym razem Phil wiedział, co miała na myśli. Clint nie był głupcem, na jakiego robili go inni agenci, poza tym swój zawsze pozna swego. Cokolwiek Clint zobaczył w rudowłosej Rosjance, Phil postawiłby wszystkie swoje oszczędności, że miał rację co do nie wykonywania rozkazu. 

*  
  
Natasha była niczym kot na pokładzie Hellcariera. Uważnie stawiała kroki i rozglądała się po korytarzach, zapamiętując rozkład pomieszczeń i kamer na poziomie zero. Obok niej szedł Clint z łukiem na plecach i miną, która mówiła: zbliżysz się, a zabiję, wcale nie żartuję. Przed nimi szedł generał Fury powiewając swoim płaszczem a każda z mijanych osób stawała na baczność i mu salutowała. Grupę zamykał Coulson, starając się nie patrzeć na coraz to malejącą odległość między ramieniem Natashy i Clinta.   
Gabinet Nicka Fury’ego był surowy i bez żadnych ozdób czy rzeczy osobistych. Wyglądał niemalże jak biuro Phila, jednakże było znacznie większe, a w wyposażeniu nie miało czarnej skórzanej kanapy. Zamiast tego posiadało dwa skórzane fotele znajdujące się przed biurkiem. Tabliczka z napisem „Generał Nicholas Fury” lśniła odbijając światło słoneczne od zdjęcia Fury’ego z Barackiem Obamą, które z kolei znajdowało się naprzeciw okna z podniesionymi roletami.   
— Coulson, zostań na zewnątrz, pani Romanov: zapraszam do środka. Barton zrób coś ze sobą, nie chcę cię widzieć przez najbliżej kilka godzin. I nie waż mi się kurwa wchodzi do szybu wentylacyjnego, zdegraduję cię do tak niskiego stopnia, że będziesz musiał błagać Norę z kafeterii o wyjście do toalety, zrozumiano? – syknął groźnie w stronę Clinta otwierając drzwi dla rudowłosej. Blondyn otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć Fury’emu ciętą ripostą, lecz poczuł delikatny uścisk na swoim nadgarstku. Coulson, stojący obok niego, pokręcił lekko głową.   
— Idź do mojego gabinetu Barton i nie ruszaj się stamtąd dopóki nie wrócę, zrozumiano?   
Clint zacisnął usta i zmrużył groźnie oczy, ale powiedział tylko „tak jest, sir” przed odwróceniem się na pięcie. 

* 

Natasha powiedziała Fury’emu wszystko. Phil czekał na zewnątrz gabinetu generała prawie trzy godziny, w międzyczasie wypełniając niektóre dokumenty przez iPhona – Phil będzie musiał kiedyś podziękować technicznym za tą aplikację, bo naprawdę zmieniła ona jego życie. Nie żeby miał więcej czasu dla siebie, bo papierkowej roboty przybywało, ale i tak – kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Nick wychylił z nich głowę. Kiwną na niego a Coulson zablokował telefon i schował go do kieszeni.   
Jemu też Natasha powiedziała wszystko, poczynając od momentu, w którym jako niemowlę została znaleziona w roku 1928 wśród płonącego budynku oraz martwych rodziców. Wychowana przez Ivana Petrovicha, Natasha przeszła do jej treningów jako baletnicy, którą miała się niby stać.. Potem był Czerwony Pokój, sala treningowa przyszłych agentów sowieckich, wstrzykiwanie różnych chemicznych mikstur, których Natasha nie mogła nazwać, a które miały za zadanie przedłużyć jej życie. Nie mówiła o treningu szczegółowo, ani o swoich zdolnościach, ale Coulson pomyślał iż pewnie omówiła już to z Fury’m.   
Mówiła o jej małżeństwie, o tym jak sowieci wyjęli to, co było nią, a włożyli kogoś innego. Potem odkryła prawdę, jakimś cudem odblokowała wspomnienia i gdy okazało się, że tak naprawdę nie jest prima baleriną, a jej życie to jedno wielkie kłamstwo a ona sama jest tylko pionkiem w grze Czerwonych, Natalia Romanova postanowiła działać na własną rękę.   
Z zdolnościami najlepszego sowieckiego szpiega, niemalże maksymalnie opóźnionym procesem starzenia i kilkunastoma latami wyrwanymi z życiorysu, Natasha Romanov zaczęła pracować na swoje imię, swoją markę. Była wolnym strzelcem i nie obchodziło ją, dla kogo albo, do czego jej zdolności były używane. W końcu była panem własnego życia i to było najważniejsze.   
Mówiła o misjach i o kontaktach, wrogach w najróżniejszych zakątkach świata i ludziach, którzy byli winni jej przysługę.   
W końcu, po wielu latach, zrozumiała, że się zmęczyła. Wieczną ucieczką, oglądaniem się za plecy, odganianiem przeszłości. Postanowiła się zatrzymać.   
— Co cię do tego skłoniło? – zapytał Phil przyglądając się jej uważnie.   
— Krzyk dzieci płonących żywcem w szpitalu – odpowiedziała bez mrugnięcia, a ani jeden mięsień nie drgnął na jej twarzy.   
Coulson kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Fury’ego, który odręcznie, przez całą jej opowieść wypełniał folder opatrzony imieniem i nazwiskiem Czarnej Wdowy.   
— Najpierw przejdziesz czterodniową kwarantannę, tylko woda. Potem zaczniemy cię karmić, nasi lekarze cię zbadają, damy ci tymczasową kwaterę w Hellcarierze. Gdy odzyskasz siły przejdziesz testy fizyczne, po trzech tygodniach powinnaś dostać własne mieszkanie i zostaniesz wysłana na pierwszą misję. Możesz odejść.   
— Tak jest, sir – powiedziała Natasha wstając z krzesła i prostując się.   
— Ufasz jej, Nic? – zapytał Coulson, gdy Romanov opuściła pokój zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi.   
— Zaufanie się zdobywa, Phil. Na razie jej tylko i wyłącznie wierzę. 

* 

— To jakieś bzdury! Nawet nie mogę się z nią zobaczyć?! To są jakieś, kurwa, jaja Coulson!   
— Takie są procedury.   
— Ja przez nic takiego nie przechodziłem!   
— Nie, bo złożyłem kilkanaście podpisów pod różnymi dokumentami i przez pierwszy miesiąc wszystko co powiedziałeś, zrobiłeś albo przeskrobałeś szło do mnie i to ja za to obrywałem. Założyłem za ciebie nawet moje nieśmiertelniki w burze Fury’ego, więc gdybyś mógł Barton iść wyżalać się gdzie indziej, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Muszę wypełnić kilka papierów za Romanov, łącznie z jej oficjalnych folderem agenta S.H.I.E.L.D.u   
Clint otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął, a potem trzaskając drzwiami wyszedł z jego gabinetu. 

* 

Natasha, rzecz jasna, wszystkie testy przeszła lepiej niż oczekiwano i trzy tygodnie później już była na swojej pierwszej grupowej misji. Potem przekazano ją Willamsowi i Sitwellowi, lecz koniec końców Coulson został jej opiekunem.   
On, Barton i Romanov tworzyli osobliwe trio. Dwóch płatnych morderców i jeden agent organizacji rządowej, który nie bał się zakradać do nich od tyłu. 

* 

Miesiąc po ich pierwszej wspólnej akcji Coulson zaczął wracać z trzema dodatkowymi kawałkami ciasta do ich wspólnego stolika zamiast z dwoma. 

*   
Natasha była niczym skała. Nigdy nic w nią nie uderzało na tyle mocno, by pojawiło się jakieś pęknięcie. Wydawała się być niezniszczalna. Nie żartowała na misjach, ciszę radiową uznawała za świętość i nigdy jej nie łamała. Po dwóch miesiącach Phil zgodził się, by Natasha chroniła jego plecy, co równało się z tym, że powierzał swoje życie w jej ręce.   
Natasha była również zabójcza i małomówna i dopiero na trzeciej czy czwartej misji, gdy ta wybrała łóżko obok Coulson a nie obok Clinta, Phil zrozumiał, że dopiero wtedy ona mu zaufała.   
Phil potrzebował chwili by się z nią zgrać. Mimo iż nie kłóciła się z jego rozkazami, cisza która następowała po jej „tak jest, sir” była osądzająca. On przyzwyczaił się do jej milczenia i zimnego profesjonalizmu, a ona do tego, że lepiej wykonywać rozkazy Coulsona, jeśli chciałaby przeżyć.   
Z Bartonem było inaczej. Pal licho jego wieczną paplaninę i przeklinanie, Barton był czasami niebezpieczny. Odstawiał wybryki – spadanie z dziesiątego piętra bez wsparcia jest dla niego tylko i wyłącznie rozrywką, tak samo jak przyprawianie Phila w takich chwilach o małe zawały serca – których nie powinien odstawiać agent organizacji międzynarodowej.   
No i wieczny flirt, nazywanie Phila „przewspaniałym” i „ulubionym agentem” oraz „cudotwórcą” gdy coś szło nie tak, a Coulson musiał podwinąć rękawy i posprzątać. Barton oczywiście nadal pojawiał się niezapowiedziany w jego mieszkaniu, pomimo zmiany zamka (co Barton skomentował podniesioną brwią i miną mówiącą „poważne Phil?”) i wypijał mu zimne piwo, oraz czasami nadal spał na kanapie w jego biurze na Hellcarierze. Ale Coulson widział jak Natasha i Clint wymieniając się przelotnymi dotknięciami, jak szepczą sobie do ucha, jak uśmiechają się do siebie. W takich momentach musiał się odwrócić albo zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć, zapomnieć.   
Raz zdarzyło mu się wybuchnąć. Nie było to dobre określenie. Po jednym ze sparringów Clinta i Natashy Phil poszedł prosto do Fury’ego i poprosiłby na tą jedną misję został wysłany z kim innym bo, jak powiedział, „musi odzyskać swoją obiektywność”. Fury zgodził się i wysłał Phila razem z niewielką grupą do Hong Kongu, a Clinta, Natashę oraz Sitwella do Brazylii.   
Misja w Chinach nie okazała się totalną katastrofą, ale Phil miał dużo sprzątania. Co koniec końców skończyło się dużymi siniakami na klatce piersiowej. Kamizelka kuloodporna spełniła swą powinność.   
Phil po raz pierwszy wrócił do domu wcześniej – inny agent dokańczał jego porządki, a na nim Fury wymusił tygodniowy urlop zdrowotny - z sześcioma siniakami wielkości jego pięści w okolicach brzucha i na nim. Jednakże niedane było Coulsonowi odpocząć, bowiem koło godziny dwunastej ktoś zaczął się dobijać do jego drzwi.   
— Otwieraj, Coulson, wiem, że tam jesteś! – Wrzeszczał niemalże Barton.   
Phil westchnął i mrucząc „już już” z trudem podniósł się z kanapy.   
— Dzwoniłem do ciebie. Jakieś dziesięć razy. Na Hellcarierze chodzą plotki o twojej śmierci, bo nikt nie widział jak wychodziłeś z medycznego, a dzisiaj sterta dokumentów na twoim biurku się nie zmniejszyła. Jak się czujesz? Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Clint, wchodząc nie czekając na zaproszenie. Policzki miał lekko zrumienione, co znaczyło, że musiał wbiec na czternaste piętro.   
Uroczo wygląda, pomyślał Phil.   
— Co powiedziałeś? – Barton stanął na środku korytarza i wpatrywał się w Phila jakby ten był prawdziwym Świętym Mikołajem.   
— Nic. Mam potłuczone żebra, kilka siniaków i jestem na mocnych lekach przeciwbólowych. Piwa?   
— Powiedziałeś, że jestem uroczy.   
— Może. Heinekena czy Budweisera?   
— Nie, Phil, moment, powiedziałeś że jestem uroczy a to jest bardzo ważna, najbardziej istotna dzisiaj informacja, Boże Phil spójrz na mnie! – Clint zagrodził mu drogę, położył obie dłonie na ramionach i pocałował.   
Phil nawet nie był zszokowany. Ani trochę.   
Dobrze, Phil Coulson okłamywał samego siebie, bo na Boga, Clint zdecydowanie lepiej całował niż w jego wyobrażeniach i pachniał potem i to nie powinno powodować szybszego bicia jego serca, co to, to nie.   
— Ale przecież ty i Natasha… - zdołał powiedzieć Phil między jednym a drugim oddechem.   
— Co „ja i Natsha”?   
— Nie jesteście razem?   
— Jezu, Phil nie! Tasha zabiłaby mnie, gdybym stopą dotknął jej łóżka! Poza tym – przesunął sugestywnie opuszkiem palca po szyi Coulsona, co nie powinno wywołać u niego gęsiej skórki, a jednak – ona nie jest w moim typie. Zupełnie – dodał, muskając wargami jego usta.   
Coulson jęknął, co wywołało tylko uśmiech na twarzy Bartona.   
Ich pocałunki były brutalne, z dużą ilością języka i okazjonalnym podgryzaniem warg. W połowie drogi do kanapy Clint pozbył się swojej kurtki i koszulki a Phil spodni.   
Mimo iż widział o wszystkich tatuażach i bliznach Clinta, Phil wodził po nich palcami, czasami je tylko i wyłącznie muskając, czasami pozwalając sobie na pocałunek. Clint był ostrożny jeśli chodziło o jego żebra i siniaki ale mimo to Phil i tak jęczał z pożądania oraz trochę z bólu.   
  
— Jesteś głupkiem, jak mogłeś pomyśleć że śpię z Natashą? – Clint podał mu otwartego zimnego Heinekena, siadając obok niego na kanapie.   
— Jest… coś intymnego między wami – Phil upił łyk piwa i odpowiedział na pytanie po dłuższej chwili.   
— Powiedziała mi o swoich koszmarach. Jestem chyba jedyną osobą, która wie o niej wszystko.   
— A ona wie o tobie wszystko?   
Clint Barton uśmiechnął się szeroko, gładząc kciukiem dłoń Phila.   
— Teraz nie. 

* 

Rok później Phil widniał jako pierwszy kontakt w karcie medycznej Clinta, a Clint w dokumentach Phila. 

* 

Dwa lata później Virginia „Pepper” Potts pomogła Philowi wybrać obrączki.


End file.
